


The Benefits of Cosplay

by Alchmellia



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Fluff, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchmellia/pseuds/Alchmellia
Summary: Somehow or another, Floyd and Jade managed to convince Azul into wearing a maid outfit, but even with this, could they finally get Azul to realize his true feelings?
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's super OOC, it's really self-indulgent...

_ [4:00 PM] Floyd Leech added Azul Ashengrotto and Jade Leech to Octavinelle _

Azul Ashengrotto: Mmn? Floyd, what’s this?

Floyd Leech: Ewwwwww proper grammar yuckyyyyyy

Floyd Leech: also I’m boredddddddddd

Jade Leech: Well that’s not very good now is it?

Azul Ashengrotto: You can always go back to clean the Lounge, you DID leave before cleaning everything, after all…

Floyd Leech: How boringgggggggg 

Floyd Leech: I’m gonna shake things uppp!!

_ [4:05 PM] Floyd Leech changed Azul Ashengrotto’s name to Tako-channn _

_ [4:06 PM] Floyd Leech changed Jade Leech’s name to E(el)boy _

_ [4:07 PM] Floyd Leech changed their name to MOR(ay) EEL _

MOR(ay) EEL: HEHEHHEHEHE

E(el)boy: sigh

E(el)boy: really, Floyd? Again?

MOR(ay) EEL: AWWWWWWW but it's funnnnnn

E(el)boy: ugh

E(el)boy: for you, I’ll go along with it once more…

Tako-channn: Why?!

MOR(ay) EEL: why what azullllll???~~

Tako-channn: Why must you change my name to this of all things?

MOR(ay) EEL: Because it’sss cuteeeee

MOR(ay) EEL: just like you :)

Tako-channn: Ugh, I’m just going to ignore that last one…

Tako-channn: But were the three “n”s necessary? 

MOR(ay) EEL: YESSSSS 

MOR(ay) EEL: its cuteRRrrrrrrrrr

E(el)boy: I must admit it has a certain flair…

MOR(ay) EEL: SEE Jade agrees~~ I wiin~~~

Tako-channn: Fine, I will, unfortunately, relent.

MOR(ay) EEL: Yay~ I won~~

E(el)boy: But you still need to clean the Lounge Floyd~

MOR(ay) EEL: Awwwww I thought you’d have forgotten

Tako-channn: ... 

Tako-channn: I-I must admit I had forgotten for a while…

MOR(ay) EEL: !!!

E(el)boy: !!!

MOR(ay) EEL: So I don’t hafta clean it?

Tako-channn: NO!

Tako-channn: You better go clean it in the next minutes or so help me-

MOR(ay) EEL: Awwwww

MOR(ay) EEL: I’ll go if you come too~

Tako-channn: Why must I go if I finished my duties?

MOR(ay) EEL: Because if not I won't

Tako-channn: Hunh?! 

E(el)boy: I would advise you play along for now…

E(el)boy: He is pouting on the floor in our room

Tako-channn: I-I’m busy doing other work though.

MOR(ay) EEL: Isn’t it jjust more paperwork??

MOR(ay) EEL: You can come do it in the Lounge too~~

MOR(ay) EEL: PLEASEEEEE 

Tako-channn: I-

Tako-channn: I can feel you giving me the puppy dog eyes and we’re rooms apart…

Tako-channn: I’ll come for an hour.

Tako-channn: But you best be finished after that.

MOR(ay) EEL: YAYYYY

Minutes later, the trio found themselves in the Mostro Lounge.

“Hunh? Jade, why did you come too?” Azul spoke as he saw the twins coming together.

“I couldn’t just leave this task to my brother alone now could I?~” he answered playfully.

Azul, visibly confused why one would need help with such a small task, tried to wrack his mind around the true intentions of the other. As he pensively focused, he missed the small whisper coming from the other two: “We both just wanted to spend a bit more time with you…” 

——

They each worked in relative silence, only really hearing the spray of the cleaner along with the soft jazz humming through the Lounge. The calm room allowed Azul’s thoughts to wander, and started to get lost in them. Suddenly, he finally realized how the spray of cleaner wasn’t heard anymore as he looked up from his papers to two smiling faces. 

“Eh?~ you’re looking for ways to make the store bring even more money?~” Floyd asked after sifting through the words on the sheet.

“Ehh Floyd~ it would seem as though our dear friend is struggling to come up with ideas~” Jade chimes in.

“No— I-I s-simply have trouble finding out what’s popular nowadays!” Azul denied their claims, hoping to hide how his mind wandered so much when he was supposed to be working.

“Aww~ it’s cute to struggle sometimes isn’t it~~ it’s okay to ask for help A-zu-l~”

Floyd playfully spoke, as if he already had a proposal to his issue.

“I- I guess it can’t be helped. What would you propose?”

“Well~ Koebi-chan told me that dressing up was popular back where they’re from!”

“Dressing up?” he repeated back, asking incredulously.

“Hmm… You mean like a themed cafe sort of costumes?” Jade chimed in, considering his brother’s suggestion. “Well, it could help bring in customers looking for fanservice…”

“F-fanservice?!” Azul’s yell echoed in the now cleaned cafe. 

“What’s wrong with that A-zu-l? Are you too embarrassed to do it?”

“N-no! Absolutely not! I-- we j-just can’t!” the dorm head’s face started to heat up, imagining himself in various of the usual themed-cafe outfits.

“Why not~” both twins asking playfully, teasing their adorable friend.

Suddenly, Azul’s stuttering increased tenfold as he tried to keep up his appearances as he said: “B-because M-mostro L-lounge is… I-is known f-for… F-for!! Its class… A-and! How professional it is...” In fact, his last few words were almost whispered. As much as the cafe was known for being a gentlemanly place, his intentions weren’t really for the sake of the cafe, rather his own, and he knew he wasn’t being convincing. 

“EHH~ But professional is old~ We can change things right, Jade?~” Floyd tried his best to convince him because he, along with his brother (and their many fans), wanted to see the diverse outfits adorn the (secretly) shy yet confident dorm head.

“Yes~ I believe Mostro Lounge would be able to maintain its existing clientele and bring in a fair amount of newer ones with this change,” Jade helped his brother to convince Azul in the only way he knew would work: facts. He would never be able to deny anything that would help their revenue.

“Is there really no other way?” Azul mumbled, but the attentive brothers didn’t miss a syllable.

“So we’re gonna do it!!” Floys yelled excitedly.

“I-I didn’t say that!!” he exclaims quickly. Seeing Floyd’s expression shift from the happiest person on Earth to a kicked dog not even two seconds later, no one could deny him. Azul spoke: “It seems it’s the only suggestion… We may incorporate it as a trial attempt on Friday.”

“YAAY!!~” the pure joy and elation he witnessed from Floyd was enough to quell the unease of his impending doom that is dressing up. 

It was at this point Azul no longer held the control he loved so dearly on his own situation. Despite knowing his friends were the touchy type, he often avoided their hands, but this time, it came so suddenly, and honestly he could not have expected both of them to enjoy the idea of dressing up enough to envelop him in a tight hug. “You can leave it to me. I’ll be sure to properly plan the entire event, no need to concern yourself with any~thing,” he heard Jade whisper into his ear in an uncharacteristically deep voice. Not yet sensing that this would no longer allow him to choose his own outfit (and thus would not be able to mild down his own embarrassment), he nodded. His face, already starting to heat up after hearing such an unusual voice from his childhood friend, was only amplified when, from the other side, Floyd whispered “I’ll make sure Jade will amplify your cuteness~.” Honestly, his mind felt like it was wandering since the beginning of the afternoon. He almost felt like it was a dream. As the two tall bodies slowly released him from their embrace, he nearly felt like he was about to fall over. His leg started trembling, and almost robotically, he headed back towards his own room. 

“I-uh, I’m going to head back…” he mumbled, without turning back to his friends…

Yet another day passes, and unfortunately, as obvious as his feelings were for his two friends, he still had yet to understand them… 

\----

The twins, still in the cafe, chuckled amongst themselves as they reminisced over their success of the day. Although far from their ultimate goal of both making Azul realise his own feelings and confessing their own to him, this would be one step closer to capturing his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

His performance would never be affected by such a trivial thing. Well, in an ideal world, it wouldn’t. Unfortunately, despite his usual below average performance in flying lessons, today’s were especially bad. Somehow, with Jamil’s (forced) aid, he managed to avoid having to stay after class, but his wandering mind had him walking into a pillar. Or two? Oh.  _ OH… _

“Eh~ Azul? Hello? Anyone home?~” Floyd asked, tilting his head to see his face.

Instantly, his merchant facade finally decided to make its appearance. Seemingly out of nowhere, he regained focus and confidence as he uttered: “I hope your plans are finished, seeing as Friday is approaching in a few days. Shall we review them tonight?”

Stepping up, Jade answered: “You need not worry, the costumes are already in production, but aren’t you excited for a surprise? The less you know, the more fun it could be for you…”

“F-fun for me? I need not such childish things for work. I would prefer to know at least what I’m wearing ahead of time… Image training…” of course, as usual, he mumbled the last words (but they were still heard by his enraptured friends).

“But~ We don’t wanna show you~” Floyd sing-songed.

“Hunh?! You can’t expect me to approve a plan that I cannot see.”

“Don’t worry~ We’ve been working with you for years~ Nee, A~zu~l~ So we both know our plans will be up to your standard,” Floyd’s confident tone honestly helped convincing him…

“You should rest Azul, even yesterday, you seemed tired…”Jade’s concern was heard through his words, and at that he realised how he began to feel sleepy…

“Fine. This once, I will relent. Do not disappoint me.” 

He headed back to his room, and as soon as he entered, he changed to his pajamas. A short nap could help perhaps? Three consecutive sleepless nights may also have explained his worse than usual performance in class… But as soon as he closed his eyes, deep sleep enveloped him, and he slept comfortably till morning. 

\----

  
  


Somewhere in the back of his mind, he started wondering, was this rebellious attitude towards him a message? Were they getting tired of following his orders? Was he finally starting to bore them? Or were they really trying to alleviate his stress? But why would they do something like that? It’s not like they held any special feelings towards him… This slightly unnerving thought was probably what led him to be more and more lenient with the two, not understanding their intentions. Somehow, it distressed him enough to stop asking to go through their work, not really wanting to know if they had finally given up on him.

\----

_ [6:00 PM] MOR(ay) EEL to E(el)boy (Just Leech Things) _

MOR(ay) EEL: ehehhehehehe

MOR(ay) EEL: wow~ things really have been getting more and more fun since befriending Azul~~

E(el)boy: it sure has~

E(el)boy: though I never expected him to be quite this dense…

E(el)boy: it really has took him longer than expected for him to understand his own feelings

MOR(ay) EEL: Nee~,

MOR(ay) EEL: Jade~

E(el)boy: something wrong, Floyd?

MOR(ay) EEL: Azul’s so slow~

MOR(ay) EEL: I’m kinda starting to feel impatient…

MOR(ay) EEL: Ya think this’ll really work?

E(el)boy: I understand what you mean…

E(el)boy: if anything, we’ve been more and more obvious lately

E(el)boy: yet he still has yet to understand a thing

E(el)boy: but this must at least help him realise his feelings

MOR(ay) EEL: Ehhhh~ we’ve waited long enough right~

MOR(ay) EEL: Can’t we just confess any sooner~

E(el)boy: we’ve already waited this long, might as well wait a few more days

E(el)boy: just a little longer

E(el)boy: I’m sure of it

MOR(ay) EEL: awwwwww

MOR(ay) EEL: fineeeeeeeeeee

MOR(ay) EEL: eh at least this’ll be fun~

MOR(ay) EEL: Azul’ll be cute~~

E(el)boy: yes~ I can already see it….

You could hear both their laughs, even through their screens.

\----

Mistake. He kept making mistakes with this entire affair, hadn’t he. Never trust these sly, sly eels. Their slippery ways had him ensnared with no way out. It was finally the dreaded day, Friday. And at his door, a box with the instructions for tonight’s test run of this (maybe) new inclusion at the cafe, and his outfit. A maid outfit. What did he expect? Well, not this. He wanted to back out, he thought long and hard for excuses, but nothing came to mind. But he certainly wouldn’t do this without chewing out those cunning twins. Who ever said he was the most cunning one? Maybe on the outside, but when it came to the three of them, his mind often blanked, leaving him vulnerable, as if he… trusted them? Hmm, still that seemed too distant for their long-time relationship… He would have to explore these thoughts more so on a future date, time for classes. One day of worse performance was one day too many. He will forget about this entire ordeal until time comes to open the cafe.

Strangely enough, as he walked through the halls, he noticed their “event” of sorts was well advertised across the school, which slightly helped soothe any lasting nerves. He thought:  _ If they really thought I was boring, they wouldn’t have put nearly this much effort into this…  _ “Despite that small step back this morning, it seems like it’ll be a good day,” he spoke to himself, humming through the corridors and ignoring his “mildly” stressful day.


	3. Chapter 3

“So would any of you dare to explain why mine is the only maid outfit?!” Azul’s yell echoed through the (momentarily) empty store.

“Eh~ whoopsie!~ They must’ve mistaken our order~ Hehe~” Floyd’s voice showed no hint of remorse, blatantly lying to the store manager in front of him. “Well~ store’s opening in 20 minutes~ Guess you gotta wear it!~” 

Unfortunately, he did such a good job convincing himself he wouldn’t have to wear the dress, he paled at these words. 20 minutes to prepare… Will he manage? Short answer: yes. But not without many, many struggles. Somehow, even though it was the first time he wore the outfit, it perfectly hugged his body, complementing his (now) toned body. Along with that, he put on the rest of the accessories: the black thigh highs, heels and strangely enough, the garter belt. Funnily enough, he liked how his temporary uniform complimented his own body. With how everything fit so well, he confirmed that the twins had planned this entire thing…

On their side, along with their other employees, they were clad in what would have to be a generic butler outfit. Despite everyone wearing the same thing (him being the only exception), he had to admit how well it complemented his long-time friends. Not all that different from their usual dorm uniforms, this new look certainly had its appeal. Azul was finally starting to understand why Jade said this could appeal to their existing customers and new ones alike. Well even more so than them, what Azul found to be peculiar was his particular attraction to his two taller friends. His eyes kept trailing towards them, even more so once they finally opened the store. Every once in a while, he would get distracted and gaze at their appearances once more, if only to emblaze their looks to memory. He didn’t know why, exactly he wanted to do so, but it felt almost instinctively right.

Service was hectic today, with a large influx of new people wanting to see the novelties. As much as Azul hated losing face, the heels made it very difficult to walk without any practice… He had struggled with learning to walk normally, now this? Regardless, he stumbled a few times, but there was a particular near fall (thank god he wasn’t holding anything) that almost sent him kissing the floor. Luckily, Floyd was there to catch him, sweeping him up and grabbing under his legs and his torso to hold him in a princess carry. As much as he wanted to protest it, he knew there were many people watching, so he had to redeem himself to all of them. He set him down on a chair, saying: “Haha~ Azul, you know if any of this is too hard for you—”

Interjecting, Azul stated: “Impossible, this isn’t nearly enough to be too hard for me!” 

And somehow, Floyd’s words were finally a kickstart back into his usual shape. His loved merchant personality refaced, and he was able to confidently perform his duties once more. Koebi-chan and company had visited, telling Floyd and Jade: “Hahahahaha!! Azul reminds me of the tsundere maid cafes back in Japan!” (Thankfully, he himself didn’t hear those words) All in all, the rather small change had brought an increase in sales by 20%. He knew with an increase like that, this would have to be a more regular occasion… Twice a month perhaps? The cafe had just closed, but Azul, not yet changed, sat down to write his new ideas of implementing this technique. Completely losing track of time, all other members of the staff had clocked-out under their vice-dorm head’s permission. 

\----

Trying not to be too loud, the two twins texted as to avoid being heard by Azul.

_ [4:00 PM] E(el)boy to MOR(ay) EEL (Just Leech Things) _

E(el)boy: Look at him, so lost in his work...

MOR(ay) EEL: ahhahhahaa he’s so funny!!

MOR(ay) EEL: he’s still wearing the dress too!!

E(el)boy: well isn’t it pretty~

MOR(ay) EEL: YEAH!!

MOR(ay) EEL: so we’re gonna do it after this right?

E(el)boy: if you’re talking about confessing..

E(el)boy: hmmmm he seems rather distracted today… 

E(el)boy: so let’s wait just a tiny bit more, okay?

MOR(ay) EEL: AWWWWWW

MOR(ay) EEL: I just wannnnaaaaaa tellll himmmmmm!!

MOR(ay) EEL: he looks ‘specially tasty in this outfittt toooooo

MOR(ay) EEL: don’t you also wanna sink your teeth into azul?~ 

MOR(ay) EEL: plus, when’s the next time we’ll get him in a maid dress?

E(el)boy: hmmmm well with how he seems to be reacting to this,

E(el)boy: I can assume he’s already working on how to add this regularly

E(el)boy: but his flesh really does really look that much better in this doesn’t it~~

MOR(ay) EEL: regularly OWO?!

MOR(ay) EEL: funnnnnnn!!!!!

E(el)boy: although not quite as fun as it would be to bite into our dear oblivious friend...

E(el)boy: there’s still a bit more fun we can have with this situation…

MOR(ay) EEL: OWO I WAS THINKING THE SAME THINGGGGG!!

——

The blearing last bit of sunshine shone directly into his eyes, forcing him to look up from his paperwork. Next to him, a steaming mug of tea, and surprisingly enough, he could tell the tables had all already finished cleaning up: the tables were shining, the floor, rid of dirt, and the twins... 

Well they were playing a board game on a nearby table? Sorry, no. They were staring at him. Wait? What? Despite the set-up board game on the table, the twins were fiercely staring at him. 

“Oh!~ Azul!~ You’re finally done??” Floyd hurriedly ran over to him and took his hand. “You were really cute today!~”

“Please drink the tea, I had a feeling you’d be done soon…” Jade smiles, grabbing the cup from the table.

“What time is it? I apologise for keeping you both here for so long… but you both didn’t really need to stay... and, um-- thank you for the tea... ” he replied, taking the cup, and once again ignoring being called cute. 

“Well~ Didja have fun?” Floyd asks, pulling him towards the table with the set-up board game.

“I-I must say it was more profitable than I had expected... Look forward to making this bi-weekly,” he answered, properly seating himself and taking a sip of his drink. “Is this a new drink? I must say it’s very well made…” he trailed off, oddly self-conscious about his compliment, which had never occurred till now.

“Yes!~ We made it just~ for~ you!!~” they both answered energetically.

“Won’t you play with us, Azul?” Floyd asks, staring him down with puppy dog eyes. And, as always, who could deny someone with that look? As much as he felt the need to do even more work, even Azul didn’t have the heart to deny anyone with that look. 

They played a bit, Floyd and Jade often teasing him, more so than usual, but every time they passed a card his way, it seemed as though their hands lingered? Or maybe he was being self-conscious once again… Their hands were warm, and he wondered how nice it would feel to hold them (or if those hands held him…) No! Preposterous! Scolding his own mind, Azul tried to focus back on their game, but he felt increasingly tired.

Maybe all the stress of having to do this was finally let out and now he was feeling sleepy… 

Despite being halfway through their game, Azul tried to excuse himself back to the dorms, but a strong grip held him back. “Stay?” It was Jade’s. Seconds later, Floyd followed, and grabbed his other arm. He felt strengthless, and couldn’t even get himself to struggle his way out. He felt oddly calm with his friends. His mind, shifting in and out of consciousness, led him to fall asleep mid-game, face-planting directly onto the board.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly blinking himself awake, the room seemed dark but familiar, yet he knew it wasn’t his own. As he tried to get up, he felt an arm tighten its hold around his waist, along with a leg keeping him caught in the bed. He could feel that he was still wearing the maid outfit (thankfully the shoes were removed), but he started to feel more comfortable in it the longer he wore it (yes, he liked it, sue him). 

“Mmn? Azul? It’s too early… sleep…” Floyd’s whisper felt like a shout with how much it resounded in his mind. It was nice to hear though, gruff and heavy from sleep, he wished he could hear it everyday.  _ Wait, that’s not something normal to think about your friends… right? _

Another voice was heard to his left: “It’s fine if you go back to sleep, you still haven’t gotten as many as healthily suggested,” Jade said in a surprisingly clear voice, indicating he had yet to fall asleep. 

Worried, yet still feeling rather drowsy, Azul asked: “Will you be sleeping soon too?” in a rather childish voice. 

“Fu fu, sure, sure, after you,” Jade replied, voice sounding somewhat condescending... Well he can ignore it for now, especially considering the fact that Jade’s hand started slowly sifting through his hair. Damn, that felt good. Surrounded by warm bodies, and a comforting hand through his hair, he had never felt more relaxed. If only he could stay like this forever... Falling back to sleep, he had yet to reflect what all these strange thoughts he’s been having recently.

\----

When morning finally came, he was still being pinned to the bed by his friend’s limbs. The thoughts from last night were resurfacing, and he finally started thinking about what they meant…  _ What was this feeling? Was it just some sort of deep trust? No, it felt more sincere, more... Intimate... Looking at the two of them made his face heat up... Even sometimes his heart seemed to beat faster… He was hyper-aware of their touches. He wanted to be embraced by them? Wait- wha?!-- Hmmm...  _ Suddenly, he was reminded of the shoujo manga Idia forced him to read once during one of the meetings with the board game club...  _ This is exactly how the protagonist felt towards the one she liked! W-wait! D-does that mean… He l-likes them?! It would certainly explain his reactions... _ His realisation could never have come at a worse time, seeing as the other two started to stir awake. 

“Morning,~” Floyd greeted, followed by Jade’s morning greeting. 

Suddenly pulled out of his own mind, he scrambled his way out of their bed. 

“Aww~ you’re leaving?~” Floyd asked, making grabby hands in his direction. “Come back!~ I wanna hug you more!~”

This time, the panic of finally understanding his actual feelings were finally enough to resist Floyd’s... Tactics... He scurried to grab his glasses and ran back to his own room. 

\----

Surprisingly enough, both twins instantly knew that Azul finally came to the realization they’ve been waiting for. 

\----

Finally changing out of the maid outfit, he decided to ponder over what to do now that he realized his feelings. Should he confess? Or should he keep to himself? Maybe this realization was really bad... How should he face them? Could he even act the same way as usual? Thankfully, it was the weekend, so he could mostly avoid them… Well, until the Mostro Lounge had to open. So for about 4 hours. That should be enough time to make his plan.

He decided that just thinking about it would be unproductive, so busied himself with cleaning his own room. Papers were scattered everywhere from his various assignments and projects. If nothing else, it would allow him to mindlessly complete some sort of task and clear his mind for ideas.

Quietly fussing about in his room, Azul didn’t notice the rather… freakish laughter approaching his room. They’ve been waiting for years for Azul, they weren’t about to wait any longer. They knew Azul would dwell on the subject for too long, then ultimately hide or give up, but that was certainly the opposite of what they wanted. Softly knocking the dorm head’s door, more for politeness, seeing as Jade had the spare key, knowing that Azul would be too busy distracting himself to even notice any visitors. Letting themselves in, they found Azul amid his books and papers. It would seem as though he had yet to notice them. That was dangerous, they would have to warn him in case someone with ill intent broke into his room in the future…

“Hey hey Azul!!~” Floyd yelled, instantly pulling Azul out of his work and making him jump from shock. Eyes flashing with fear, Jade could see Azul was getting ready to run whenever he could.

“H-hey guys… Sorry, I um, have to get going,” Azul sputtered out, completely thrown off and still not ready to confront the twins about his newfound (?) affection. Getting up, he tripped on some of the books around him. Once again, almost face-planting the floor, he felt someone’s strong arm saving him. Although this time was Jade helping him, he felt embarrassed of how many times he’s fallen over the past week. Helping him up, he held on to his waist ensuring he had no escape routes. 

“T-thanks, Jade. But could you let go? I have a meeting with the u-um dorm heads…” Azul kept giving excuses to leave. 

“Don’t worry, that isn’t until Tuesday,” Jade replies, knowing the dorm head’s schedule as vice-head. 

Knowing this wouldn’t go anywhere, Floyd shouts: “Ne~ Azul, how do you feel about us?” 

Jade, fondly shaking his head, “Floyd, what did I say about how we were going to say this?”

“Ehh!~ But that’s boring!!~” his brother responded.

“I mean you’ve already said this much, there really isn’t any going back from here…” 

“Yay!~” 

Seemingly in their own world, the brothers debated… Something. When suddenly, Floyd pulled his chin up to gaze directly in his eyes.

“Hey, Azul, you like us right?” Floyd asked playfully, keeping his hold on his face.

“I-I-N-no!” Azul whispered, trying to get out of Floyd’s hold.

Floyd, finally loosening his grip, and allowing Jade to replace his brother, then spoke: “It’s fine if you are, after all, we like you~” He finishes off by taking his hand and giving it a soft kiss.

Completely taken aback, Azul only sputtered from shock. He had yet to even think about what would happen if they returned his feelings! Thankfully, Floyd cut through his thoughts: “Ne~ Azul, you know it’s fine to act on feelings sometimes right?” 

Those words instantly relieved him, and prompted him to truthfully answer. Still unable to speak, he simply nodded his head. Floyd, ecstatic, yelled: “SO THE THREE OF US ARE DATING?” 

“Fu fu fu, it would seem as such,” Jade said, softly laughing at Azul’s reaction.

They were all pulled in a hug by Floyd, and their happiness even Azul to a laugh. Compared to his usual scheming, almost evil sounding laugh, this one was pure and spread unadulterated joy to both twins. The warm atmosphere between the three was evident to all who saw them at the cafe. Although they didn’t act any different than their usual, Azul seemed as though some sort of weight was lifted off his shoulders. They didn’t even need to say anything as Koebi-chan congratulated the twins (though they didn’t say anything to Azul fearing they’d embarrass him). 

After their work hours, they once more stayed late cleaning, but Floyd kept trying to give Azul a real kiss. Azul, for his part, felt happier than he had ever felt before. Finally understanding his reactions, he felt like he could indulge both himself and his boyfriends more by the day. But for now at least, Azul was happy with how well the costume cafe had benefit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it till the end! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
